Come back to me
by aurablood
Summary: <html><head></head>AUJohan and Judai were best friends and lived in Domino's city until Johan's parents decide to move for murders in the city so Johan ask him to wait for him. 7 years pass and Johan comes back to the city to be with Judai... and his new boyfriend candidate</html>
1. Wait for me

**Title**: Come back to me

**Genre**: Romance, Friendship, Angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and slight violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai & JehuxHaou

_**Summary**:_ AU Johan and Judai had been best friends and live in Domino's city until they turned 8. Johan's parents decide to move because there had been some murders in the city, so afraid something might happen to him and his others son, Jehu, They decide to move. Before they do, Johan confess his feelings to Judai and Judai confess that he also feels the same way, so Johan ask him to wait for him. 7 years pass and finally Johan comes back to the city to be with Judai. When he finally finds him, he notice that he is still the same, but with soemthing new... A new boyfriend candidate .

**Aura: HELLO MINA-SAN! AURA HERE WITH A NEW STORY!**

**Rei: You still haven't finished 'His Mirror' and you are writting another story? YOU MASOCHIST ¬¬**

**Aura: -_- SHUT UP! Mina! this story will have some lemos in the future and possibily some violence. Also, I know the chappie, is short, but for me, introductions are short so the readers have just a little preview of it!**

**Rei: She just loves to mess with you...**

**Aura: That too! Well, please enjoy my new story 'Come back to me'!**

**Unison: Please enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1: Wait for me...**

* * *

><p><em>It was a stormy<em>_ and dark day in Domino's city… The people in the streets were trying hardly to not get wet nor sick, some others were trying hardly to not flinch for the storms; The cars in the highway honking desperately so they could go home and some parents inside them to get their children from school, so they wouldn't get wet too… Everybody was trying hardly to hide from the cold winds that surrounded the city… but two boys…_

_Two boys that looked around seven or eight years old were standing in a park, getting wet from the strong rain that was attacking the city and shivering slightly for the winds that moved roughly the leaves and branches from the threes there. One of the kids was a brunette with black t-shit with a red jacket on and gray pants with the edges of it dirty for the mud. The little kid was sobbing while he was using his hands to cover his crying face._

_With him was a little boy with teal locks, wearing a light purple dress shirt and a blue jacket on it, with a pair of black pants that were also dirty, but it wasn't perceptible to the eye of anyone. The little boy with a blue mane was hugging the brunette in a tight embrace, rubbing his back while some tears were falling and rolling over his face, combining with the raindrops. He pressed a kiss on his forehead and pulled back to held the hands of the boy with brown locks._

"_Judai…" He whispered. "Please… don't cry… This is my last day here, so please don't cry…" The boy pressed a light kiss on the other boy's lips; it wasn't anything rough, just an innocent kiss dignified of an innocent kid._

"_Johan…" The boy with the name of Judai sobbed after they broke their kiss. "No… No, I don't want you to leave! Please don't leave Johan!" Judai threw himself in the boys arms, crying harder than before. Johan just held Judai closer, enjoying the warmth that was emanating from him._

"_Judai…Our paths are separating now… But we will meet again…" He whispered as a thunderous lighting burst in the sky. Judai looked up at Johan's face, h__is eyes shining with the thunder, drawing away the darkness there, revealing a pair of brown orbs staring back at emerald orbs. He sobbed again and held his pinky in front of his face._

"_Y-You promise?" He sobbed. Johan smiled warmly and wrapped his pinky with Judai's, shaking them and sealing the deal._

"_I swear that I will come back… And I will always love you, you and you only, forever until we see again. Would you wait for me until then?" Johan whispered. Judai nodded furiously and pressed a kiss on Johan's cheek, resting his head in his chest again._

"_I will wait for you forever, even if you never comeback, I will be here for you" Judai replayed. Johan held Judai's hands again and moved them with his arms so they could be behind his neck._

"_I will comeback, Judai. Don't doubt it ever…" Johan cupped Judai's face in his hands and pressed his lips against Judai's with butterflies' kisses that Johan knew Judai liked. He pulled back and chuckled when he saw Judai's red face covered by a strong blush for the embarrassment._

"_You better… Or I will never forgive ya…" Judai pouted. Johan laughed and hugged Judai once more. He pulled his arms around his waist and pressed their bodies together the closest they could, Judai doing the same._

"_I love you…" They both breathed out._

_**++++++++++X+++++++++**_

_Johan was putting his last bag on the trunk of the car. His mom and his dad were already in the driver's seat and the passengers' seat, looking sadly as his son. Johan sighed and turned around, showing a sad smile at Judai, who was at the edge of crying again. _

"_Don't worry… I will be here sooner than you think" He said as he hugged the brunette for the last time. Judai nodded and whispered something like 'You better or I will tell Haou that you hit me' Making Johan laugh and sweatdrop. That idea didn't sound pleasant at all; Haou was Judai's overprotective nine years-old brother, the same who threatened him with showing him what an anaconda's interior looked like if he dared to harm Judai, causing Johan to fear for his life and Judai chuckle._

_Johan gave a little peck on Judai's lips before getting in the car too, closing the door. He stared at Judai's sad face while his father turned on the car, all the time smiling sadly and waving his hand from the window. His father started driving away and soon, they were out of the brunette's sight. Johan sat silently on his seat, as some tears were rolling down his cheeks._

"_I love you…" He whispered. "Wait for me, Judai. I will come back for you…"_

* * *

><p>Johan woke up panting and sweating. He held his hand in front of his chest were his heart was, tightening a bit his grip on his pajama's shirt. He saw the clock in the little table next to his bed and saw that it was just 6:27 am. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his blue locks, panting heavily.<p>

'The same dream again…" Johan thought. It had been seven years since he and Judai had seen, he always regretting the day it happened. He and his parents had moved to another city because there had been some murders in the neighborhood they lived in, so his parents decided that it was better if they moved to keep save his brother, Jehu who was back then 10 years-old, and him from any harm, but also causing the lost of his best friend and love. Plus, if there were murders, Judai was unprotected and vulnerable at some guy's attack, even with Haou there, making him feel ashamed and stupid for leaving him there in his own.

Johan sighed as he stoop up from his bed and took a long bath. His school didn't begin until within 2 hours, so he had time enough. After he was clean, he dressed in his school uniform and got out of his room to the living room for his breakfast.

"Good morning" Johan greeted from the door of the kitchen, where his mother was making his and his dad's breakfast.

"Good morning, honey!" She cheered and then blinked. "Eh? Why are you up so early, dear?" She asked concerned. Johan just smiled sadly.

"I had the same dream again…" He breathed. Her mom gasped and looked sadly at his son, but then she smiled happily again, surprising Johan. "What?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing dear!" She said as she came back to cook. Johan raised a brow, but decided that it was better not to ask. He sighed and sat on the table there, waiting for his mom to finish.

"Helloooooo, Everyone! This is such a good morning!" Jehu cheered as he burst in the kitchen. He sat on the table and put his legs over it, crossing them.

"Good morning Jehu!" Her mom cheered too. Jehu grinned at his mom and her positive aptitude, but then he frowned when he 'felt' the gloomy environment from Johan's part. He grinned widely and jumped from the table, hugging his little brother.

"The hell are you doing?" Johan screamed. Seriously, he wondered how it was possible that this childish brother of him was the older when he did nothing but being weird and scary.

"C'mon, little brother! Aren't you happy? I thought you would be!" Jehu asked as he eyed Johan, who just blinked.

"Why would I be happy?" Johan asked, a gloomy aura around him again. Jehu widened his eyes and turned to his mom with unbelievable orange eyes.

"You didn't tell him, mom?" He yelled. Johan blinked once again when his mother putted her index finger in front of her lips while 'shhhh'ing Jehu.

"What didn't you tell me about?" He said as he raised a teal brow. His mom slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand and glared at Jehu, who had an 'innocent' smile plastered on his face that said 'Your problem for not telling him before', for a few seconds and then smiled like always again.

"Sorry honey, but we can't tell you until your dad is here…" She said smirking, Jehu doing the same as her. Johan just stared in wonder at both of them, asking himself what kind of thing was what they wanted to talk about.

"Okay…" He said as he started to eat his pancakes that his mother gratefully placed in front of him. Jehu also took a bite of his own pancakes. After they were done with the pancakes, a man with dark teal hair entered the room.

"Good morning" He greeted.

"Good morning!" The three of them cheered. The man just smiled and went over his wife and placed a peck on her cheek. "Morning, Kirino" He said.

"Good morning, love" She said smiling warmly at the man. He smiled too and sat on the chair next to Johan's right, unfolding the newspaper and reading them after it.

After 20 minutes, everybody was ready to leave for their own jobs or school. Johan grabbed his backpack but before he could leave, his father spoke to him.

"Johan, we need to talk about something…" His father said. Johan just stared and putted his backpack on the floor, seating next to Jehu in the couch.

"What is it?" He asked. His parents and his brother grinned, making him feel out of the picture because he didn't know the motive of their happiness. "And?" He asked

"Well, honey… Me and your dad had been talking about some things…" His mom said.

"Some years ago, you remember that the city we were living in was in panic for the murders that were being realized" He said in a serious tone.

"Yeah… I remember…" He lowered his head, his bang hiding his eyes. His mom, seeing this, spoke again.

"Well… It looks like the murders had stop and the city is safe again…" She said. Johan's eyes lighted with a glint of hope in them. Murders had stop? That meant Judai was in no danger! He sighed in relieve, but his father wasn't done.

"Now that the city is safe… It's time to see our friends again, don't you think?" His father grinned. Johan eyes widened open and gasped, standing up from the couch. Jehu was smiling at his brother, looking like he finally understood what their parents wanted to tell him.

"Y-You mean…?" Johan breathed as some tears were rolling over his face again, but this time, of happiness. His parents grinned again.

"That's right… We are moving back to Domino's City!" They said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Aura: Well, there you have the first chapter!<strong>

**Rei: Please tell us your opinion about it!**

**Aura: I hope you like the story 'cause I surely will ^W^!**

**Unison: Reviews please!**


	2. I'm like this because of him

**Title**: Come back to me

**Genre**: Romance, Friendship, Angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and slight violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai & JehuxHaou

__**Summary**:_ AU Johan and Judai had been best friends and live in Domino's city until they turned 8. Johan's parents decide to move because there had been some murders in the city, so afraid something might happen to him and his others son, Jehu, They decide to move. Before they do, Johan confess his feelings to Judai and Judai confess that he also feels the same way, so Johan ask him to wait for him. 7 years pass and finally Johan comes back to the city to be with Judai. When he finally finds him, he notice that he is still the same, but with soemthing new... A new boyfriend candidate._

**Aura: Hey guys! Oh god! **Im so happy right now! I already got 9 reviews! 9 REVIEWS! *Fangirl scream* OH GOD! Thank you so much to PrincessAnime08, ImtheBlondie O.o , Lea-Renee , chrisandersenyuki, Sakural7865 , Hazeru1001 , BIGdifference, Ari-chan and ReNA and C.C x Rolo! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! I'm so happy that I could Jump from the empire state right now! Oh what the hell! *Jumps from empire state* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ****

****Rei: OH GOD! *Puts a trampoline* *Aura lands safely* ****

****Aura: *Bouncing* I hope guys you enjoy the second Chapter! Please read it and review! PWEASE!****

****Rei: What she said ¬¬U****

****Unison: Enjoy the chapter please!****

Chapter 2: I'm like this because of him...

* * *

><p>Johan was running towards the school. After his parents and his brother told him that they were going back to Domino's city, he felt full of energy and joy. He had hugged both of his parents and, hell, he even kissed Jehu in the cheek before running, screaming aloud 'Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!' all the time as he was jumping and bouncing all over the way to school, hearing his mother's call for his food and Jehu asking him to wait for him.<p>

_'I'm gonna see Judai again! I'm gonna see him again!'_ Johan thought as her ran faster. "Awesome!" He cheered, not noticing somebody was looking at him with an amused smile.

"Hey! Johan! Wait!" Jim cheered. Jim was Johan's best friend, a part from Judai that Johan had ever had; He was walking calmly to school with his crocodile, Karen, in his back when he felt Johan pass by him jumping and cheering. It was incredible; he had never seen him so happy since he had come here seven years ago. He saw how Johan didn't even turn around or slowed down, so he decided to make him come back to earth.

"Karen…" Jim whispered. At that, Karen opened her eyes, she glanced at Jim and closed them lazily again. "Look Karen! Food!" Jim screamed as he pointed at Johan. Karen's eyes snapped open and groaned as Jim released Karen's hold in his back. Karen ran quickly towards Johan, groaning all the time and preparing to bite him. Johan stopped running when he heard a groan from behind and turned around to see Karen opening her jaws to bite him.

"Ah! Jim! Stop her, please!" Johan said as he ran in random direction, trying to avoid the crocodile that wanted to eat him. He glanced back and paled when he saw that Karen was getting closer to his butt, so in a last attempt to save, literately, his ass, he jumped and start climbing a three. Karen was jumping and tried to grab Johan's foot but Jim stopped her.

"Calm down, girl. Easy… I don't think he tastes good" Jim patted Karen's head and this one groaned happily. Jim glanced at Johan who was currently hugging the tree's trunk, shuddering all the time. Jim just laughed. "Johan, you can go down now!" He laughed again when Johan glared at him, telling him to fuck off. Johan could be really funny scared.

"Not until you put Karen on your back again!" Johan screamed from the tree. Jim laughed and decided to tease Johan a bit.

"And if I don't?" He teased with a smirk on his face, but that smirk was soon replaced by a serious or better said a worried look when Johan smirked evilly, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Do it or I'll tell O'Brien that you were the one who dyed his hair in green during Amon's sleepover!" Johan screamed. Jim palled at that, not believing that his best friend wanted him to die so young. He grabbed Karen quickly and put her in his back again, smiling sheepish smile. "That's much better!" Johan screamed. He started to jump from branch to branch until his feet touched the ground, glaring at Jim.

"You are mean, Johan…"Jim whispered as Johan start jumping and cheering again at the sky. "Why are you so happy, Johan?" Jim asked. Johan turned around and grinned at Jim.

"Jim, you remember when I told you about the guy I was in love with when I was in Domino's city, right?" Johan asked. Jim smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm moving out to Domino's city again! That means I can see him again! Isn't that great?" Johan cheered. Jim gasped and hugged his friend.

"I'm so happy for you, dude!" Jim screamed as he hugged Johan tightly, moving him from left to right as he did so. "Wait, that means you are leaving us?" Jim asked, raising a brow. Johan stop smiling and his face saddened and nodded slowly. Jim sighed and let Johan go

"How are you going to tell that to Amon and O'Brien?" Jim asked serious. Johan shook his head; actually, he didn't know how he was supposed to tell that he was leaving to his friends. "I mean, I don't really care that much because I travel there every single weekend for my mom and I could visit you once in a while, but the others can't" Jim said.

"I don't know, Jim. I was so happy thinking that I could see Judai again that I forget totally about it." Johan said glancing at the building that was his school. He sighed and smiled again. "Well, we better start moving or we will be late for class-" Johan stopped when he heard the school's bell ring.

"Oh shit! We are late!" Johan and Jim screamed as they ran to the building. It was such a bad luck that their classroom was in the last floor and when they reached it they were panting and sweating like if they had ran a marathon, and his teacher didn't look very pleased too.

"Mister Andersen! Mister Cook! Why are you late?" Mr. Cobra yelled. Johan and Jim flinched and glanced to Amon and O'Brien, who were trying hard in not laugh at them.

"Johan and I were stuck in traffic while I was driving my car!" Jim replayed trying to sound convincing

"You don't have a car" Cobra sentenced.

"Ummm… You don't know that, sir" Jim replayed back.

"Do you have a car?"

"…Noooooope" Jim grinned innocently. Mr. Cobra threw a blackboard eraser in Jim's face and screamed 'TOOMAHOOK!' Jim started coughing the chalk that was in the eraser while Karen was laughing as a crocodile could and Johan just looked dumb at him.

"Can we seat now?" Johan asked and the class chuckled. Mr. Cobra nodded and let Johan help Jim to guide him to his own seat and turned back to the board, explaining the theory and concept of globalization.

"Guys, why are you so late?" Amon asked from his seat. Jim turned around to face him and grinned.

"I got a car and we got stuck in the highway" Jim whispered.

"Your mom will give YOU a car when my hair is green" Amon deadnapped making O'Brien groan and glare at him.

"I'll tell you during lunch, okay guys?" Johan said turning around too.

"THE FOUR OF YOU! TWENTY LAPS AROUND THE BUILDING!" Mr. Cobra yelled when he heard some guys gossiping and turned around to face the idiots' quartet.

"Aw man!" Johan, Jim and Amon exclaimed while O'Brien looked kind of happy for it. The four got up and went down to start running. Jim was panting heavily after the fourth lap, probably because Karen was heavy for him at that point; Johan and Amon were breathing heavily too but they kept running and O'Brien wasn't even sweating, running like if it was nothing. Mr. Cobra gave permission to the other students to tape them and put it on facebook as long as they send them the video too.

"No! Leave me here so I can die! Johan, take care of Karen for me!" Jim screamed when Johan and Amon tried to lift him up to continue. When it was too much weight for their tired bodies, accidentally, Amon let go Jim's arm and this one fell to the ground again, not moving.

"We better leave him here" Amon said as he rubbed his head after staring at Jim for a while, waiting to see if at least he was alive. Johan nodded and they start running again.

"…Traitors" Jim said, muffled by the ground.

_**++++++++++X+++++++++**_

It was lunch already and Johan and his friend were in the classroom each one of them eating their own lunches. It was silent until O'Brien who had finished with his own food and decided to end with the silence there.

"Well Johan, what was it that was so important?" O'Brien asked. Amon stared at Johan while he was taking a bite of his own sandwich and Jim just continued eating and feeding Karen with his own food.

"Guys… I'm moving out…" Johan breathed. Amon chocked and spat the bit of the sandwich he had taken in Jim's face, who just looked at him blankly with his only visible eye twitching. O'Brien had a shocked expression and was looking in disbelieve at Johan.

"How is that?" Amon screamed. His friend was leaving them? Why? He was so pissed at Johan right now for not telling them before.

"We need some explanations now" O'Brien said as he folded his arms in front of his chest. Johan nodded and start talking.

"Look guys, I didn't know about it until this morning. I'm moving back to Domino's city, the place I used to live before, with my family again" Johan said serious. "You remember that I told you that I was in love with a guy there? Well, this is my only chance to see him again!" Johan replayed.

"Oh yeah… His name was Judai, right?" O'Brien asked and Johan nodded.

"Yup, that's him. Look guys, I promised to him and myself that I would come back for him and I don't care if this is just by some days or weeks, but I need to see him again!" Johan screamed with determination, making Amon and O'Brien go silent.

"…What will you do if Judai is not there?" Amon whispered.

"Huh?" Johan blinked.

"That. What will you do if Judai is not there anymore? What if he moved out as you did? Or what if he has a boyfriend or girlfriend and already forgot about you? What will you do then Johan?" Amon asked serious. Johan narrowed his eyes.

"If he is not there then I will look for him. I will ask the fucking city where he move until I find an answer and I will look for him, no matter where he is. If he has a boyfriend or a girlfriend then I will fight for his love until I have him again!" Johan screamed as he stood up from the floor determinate to find him. He didn't care if Judai didn't love him anymore, because he would gain his love back.

"But Johan, how can you be so sure that it's 'love'… You were only kids back then, how do you know it's really love and it's worth it?" Amon asked. Johan lowered his gaze and decided to tell them.

"Guys… When I was a kid, I wasn't really a happy one. All the other kids in my school were afraid of me because of my hair. They said that I was a genetic experiment that was failed. You know kids have a big imagination, so back then, I was really lonely and I never really had a friend… until…"

_FLASHBACK_

_A five-years-old __Johan was crying and sobbing hardly in the corner. The kids in the classroom where playing without him again, they always did. They never wanted to get near him because they thought he was cursed by the demon or that he was a failed experiment from a company or something, that's why they preferred to stay away from him._

_Johan had his eyes shut while he used his shirt to wipe his tears away, but as soon as they were new ones started rolling on his cheeks. He putted his head between his legs and stayed like that until he felt that somebody was poking his head. He glanced up and saw a brunette with chocolate brown eyes looking with curiosity and amazement at him._

"_What?" Johan sobbed. The kid flinched and then smiled warmly at him._

"_Your name is Johan, right?" The kid asked. Johan stared at him and then nodded slowly. He screamed when the kid suddenly hugged him in a tight embrace. "Hi! Nice too meet you! My name is Judai!" Judai yelled as he pulled away enough to look at Johan's face. Johan stared at Judai in awe, his jaw slightly dropped. "Would you like to be my friend, Johan?" Judai grinned and touched Johan forehead with his own. Johan was dumbfounded at Judai's question, he had never had a real friend apart from his brother Jehu, so it was new. Johan nodded sheepishly and gasped when Judai grabbed him by his wrist and started to drag him towards a group of person that he supposed were his friends._

"_Hey, guys! I made a new friend!" Judai cheered along the way. The group of kids glanced to him and smiled at him, but then they become serious when they saw Johan with him._

"_Judai, who is him?" a blonde girl asked. Judai glanced at Johan, who was looking at the ground, and then smiled again._

"_His name is Johan, Asuka! And he is my new friend!" Judai screamed happily._

"_But Judai… that kid is cursed" a guy with silver hair said. Johan felt silent and more tears started to roll down on his cheeks. He felt how Judai released the hold on his wrist so he thought that he was going to leave him there with his friends. He gasped when he heard a groan and glanced up to see Judai, who was holding the silver haired guy from the collar's shirt and pushed him forward, close enough so the guy was looking directly at his angry brown eyes_

"_Take it back, Edo. Take it back, NOW." Judai hissed. Johan was staring in awe at how the guy, Edo, started to apologize and when Judai thought it was enough, he pushed Edo and he fell to the floor being supported by some kids too. "Listen, Johan here is not a DEMON, he is a kid like us and you will treat him as one, you heard me? He is our friend now, so you better start treating him nicely, understood?" Judai hissed through gritted teeth. The group of kids just nodded and Judai turned back to Johan. "I hope you and I will be really good friends!" Judai cheered as he hugged Johan again. Johan was stunned, but when he finally felt better, he putted his arms around Judai's waist and hugged him better, smiling a bit._

"_Thank you… Judai…" Johan whispered. Judai blushed slightly and grinned, hugging Johan once more._

_ENDS FLASHBACK_

"Judai was the only one who believed in me and gave me a reason to smile in that hell. After that, the other kids started to be nicer with me and some of them even wanted to play with me. I won a lot of self-esteem and when I was finally seven, I confessed my love to Judai, making me feel even better when he said that he loved me too... Can't you see it? I am this way thanks to Judai, he never rejected me for being myself...That's why I loved him… And I still do..." Johan whispered. Jim, Amon and O'Brien were staring at him in awe at Johan. They didn't know Johan had passed through that, not even Jim, his best friend. Finally, Amon sighed.

"You know right now you sound like one of those teenager with rowdy hormones, right?" Amon grinned.

"Shut up" Johan glared. Amon just chuckled and sighed again.

"Are you visiting us again?" Amon breathed. Johan glanced at him and smiled.

"If the city is messed up be for sure that I will bring Judai here with me so you can meet him! I'm pretty sure you will like him!" Johan smiled. The three of them nodded and smiled at Johan.

"Then we wish you the best of lucks there. We hope that you will find him, Johan" O'Brien said. Johan gasped and smiled at his friends too, some tears rolling down his face.

"Thank you guys…" Johan whispered and he wiped the tears away.

* * *

><p><strong>Aura: OH YES! Johan's friends are not mad at him!<strong>

**Rei: OH GOD! Jim is soooo freaking funny!**

**Aura: *LHAO* I know! He is hilarous! *Wiping tears of joy away* Well guys this is all for now! I think my next upload will be in 'His Mirror' so please the readers of it, don't kill me! I'll upload soon! **

**Rei: Ja ne guys!**

**Unison: Please READ AND REVIEW! *Lucky Star dance***


	3. How they met

**Title**: Come back to me

**Genre**: Romance, Friendship, Angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and slight violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai & JehuxHaou

__**Summary**:_ AU Johan and Judai had been best friends and live in Domino's city until they turned 8. Johan's parents decide to move because there had been some murders in the city, so afraid something might happen to him and his others son, Jehu, They decide to move. Before they do, Johan confess his feelings to Judai and Judai confess that he also feels the same way, so Johan ask him to wait for him. 7 years pass and finally Johan comes back to the city to be with Judai. When he finally finds him, he notice that he is still the same, but with soemthing new... A new boyfriend candidate._

**Aura: Wooohoo! Vacations!**

**Rei: We have 2 weeks of vacations, so she is happy...**

**Aura: So happy I'm uploading this story and writting a new one! Now, thanks to everyone who faved/alerted/reviewed the story! I could never survive with out you guys!**

**Rei: Uh-Hu... Hey, how do you know that you get better grades than me!**

**Aura: 'cause I asked the teacher!**

**Rei: He hates you, how do you know he said the thruth?**

**Aura: Blackmail! ^w^!**

**Rei: But how did you-?**

**Aura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnyway! on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 3: How they met...**

* * *

><p>Johan was making his bags in his bedroom, trying to put everything that was important on it. He could carry everything, but his parents said he should just pack whatever was important, since they had all they needed in Domino's City. Fortunately, nobody had bought the house, so they made an arrangement to buy their old house back.<p>

Johan was folding his clothes when he felt a pair of arms hugging him from behind, making him yelp. He turned around just to see his brother grinning at him.

"What now, Jehu?" Johan asked annoyed. His brother would always bother him once or twice in a day if he was bored, but that didn't mean he liked.

"Johan, when we go back to the city, are you going to Haou and Judai's house?" Jehu asked. Johan eyed him suspiciously, before sighing.

"That's the plan. Why?" Johan asked, worried for the answer he was going to get. Jehu just grinned again.

"Because I'm going with ya!" Jehu cheered. Johan paled.

"No fucking way! Last time you almost hugged, and glomped, Judai to death!" Johan yelled. Jehu pouted.

"C'mon Johan, that was… 5…6…7 years ago!" Jehu used his fingers as a little kid. "I have matured!" Johan stared dumfounded at him.

"Jehu… You will never grow up" Johan stated. Jehu frowned and folded his arms in front of his well-build chest.

"I bet you want to go alone so you can have your way with him…" Jehu whispered. Johan heard it clearly and a little blush appeared on his checks.

"What the hell Jehu! Of course I'm not doing such thing!" Johan screamed, smacking Jehu behind his head.

"Of course you are not… Haou would kill you before you even dare to leave a hickey on his neck…" Jehu grinned as he rubbed his head. Johan smirked.

"Not before he kills YOU. After all, you grabbed his ass once, and he said he would NEVER forgive you for that, and even before we left, he remained mad at you" Johan's smirk widened when he saw Jehu's skin become paler by each second.

* * *

><p><em><span>F<span>__LASHBACK_

_A six years-old Johan and a seven years-old Jehu were walking to Judai's house. It had been a year since Johan and Judai became friends, and they were inseparable. Jehu had insisted that he should meet his brother's best friend and so he had been following his little brother from the school to the house were Haou and Judai lived. They stopped in front of the door and Johan sighed before turning at his brother._

"_Jehu, please, do not embarrass me…" Johan said seriously. Jehu put a fake shocked face and sobbed._

"_Why would I embarrass you, little brother of mine?" Jehu sobbed, but Johan didn't buy it._

"_Jehu, I'm serious. You don't know how much it took me to be of Haou's like. I swear for my pillow that if you do something, anything, to Judai, I'm so shaving your hair while you sleep."_

"_Fine, fine… Just ring the bell" Jehu pouted. Johan sighed and did what Jehu said. Soon, footsteps were heard from inside the house and Johan became tense when he heard Judai's voice. Jehu noticed, but decided not to make a comment. Soon, the door was open by a panting Judai with a chocolate bar on his hand._

"_Hi!" Judai cheered, but soon stooped deadly on his tracks when he realized there were 2 Johans in front of him. "That's it, I'm not buying this chocolate brand anymore" Judai stated as he eyed his chocolate. Johan just chuckled._

"_Hi Judai. This is my older brother, Jehu. Jehu, meet Ju-" Johan stopped when he turned to look at the place where Jehu was some seconds ago, finding it empty. Johan blinked and looked at Judai's direction, only to have his jaw dropped when he saw Jehu hugging HIS Judai._

"_Awww! Look at you! No wonder why Johan is always talking about you! You are such a cutie!" Jehu yelled as he tightly hugged Judai, hearts surrounding him._

"_Jehu! Get the hell away from him!" Johan yelled as he tried to release a confused Judai from Jehu's grip, but Jehu didn't give up._

"_Not fair! You cannot have him all for yourself! Share him!" Jehu said as he pressed Judai closer to his body._

"_Jehu!" Johan yelled, warning him, but Jehu just stuck his tongue out at his jealous brother._

"_U-ummm…" Judai stuttered. Jehu turned to look at him and then grinned._

"_Hey Johan, since you are his best friend, you don't mind if I date him, do you?" Jehu grinned. Johan's eye became red for the anger that was running through his veins and gritted his teeth._

"_D-Date?" Judai asked. Jehu just nodded. Johan was about to hit Jehu in the stomach, before he spotted gold eyes staring deadly at Jehu. He smirked, and Jehu saw that smirk._

"_What?" Jehu was focused on Johan, not noticing somebody was behind him and the embraced Judai. _

"_You should release Judai if you know what's better for you…" Johan grinned. Jehu raised a brow and stared at his brother._

"_Or what?" Jehu asked. In seconds, he felt shivers traveling all over his spine, feeling a murderous aura behind him. He slowly turned around just to meet a pair of gold eyes that were almost glinting for the rage. Haou lifted a pan in the air and screamed._

"_OR THIS!" Haou hit Jehu in the head with the pan as he grabbed Judai's wrist and placed him away from him. Jehu fell to the ground, rubbing furiously his head. That would definitely leave a bump. Johan chuckled a bit, but then became serious when Haou eyed him. "Who is this idiot?" Haou asked._

"_My brother… I swear I didn't want to bring him but he followed me!" Johan screamed when he saw that Haou was lifting the pan again. Judai grabbed his brother's arm and took the pan away from him._

"_Haou-nii, it's fine. Jehu did nothing to me." Judai said slowly so his brother would relax. Haou sighed and glared at Jehu one more time before sitting in the couch, his eyes shut and his arms folded over his chest. Judai sighed and walked over to Jehu._

"_Jehu, are you alright?" Judai asked worried. He knew Haou would never use much strength to kill somebody, but due to the gravity of the hit, it must have hurt Jehu's head. Jehu sighed and smiled at Judai._

"_Don't worry, I'm fine" Jehu grinned. Judai nodded and helped Jehu to stand up. "By the way, who are you?" Jehu asked as he rubbed his head._

"_Tch, my name is Haou, Judai's elder brother" Haou hissed, glaring at him. Jehu paled at the sight of those eyes throwing daggers at him._

"_The color of your eyes is weird… and creepy…" Jehu said, he had never seen somebody with gold eyes, not even in internet. Haou just rolled his eyes and scoffed._

"_Oh! And orange is soooo common now in days…" Haou replayed back._

"_Touché" Johan and Judai said. Jehu rolled his eyes to and sat next to Haou on the couch, the last one still glaring at him._

"_How old are you?" Jehu asked. Haou eyed him before answering._

"_Seven" Haou said simply. Jehu frowned; he felt that Haou didn't want to talk to him._

"_Which school are you going to?" Jehu pushed. Haou's left eye twitched._

"_Notre Dame" Haou said, moving a bit and trying to get away Jehu. Jehu's eyes light up and glanced at Haou._

"_Really? I study there too! Why haven't I seen you around? You have my same age so you must be on the same grade I am! Who's your teacher?" Jehu asked, getting closer and closer at Haou._

"_My teacher is Tome-sensei…" Haou answered in a bored fashion and put his hand on Jehu's face, pushing and making Jehu back off and sit again. Jehu nodded and folded his arms in front on him._

"_That explains it! My teacher is that old witch of Chronos! Hey, maybe you and I could hang out during breaks!" Jehu grinned, but Haou just stared at him._

"_No thanks" Haou stood up from the couch and started walking away._

"_But Haou!" Jehu tried to reach Haou's wrist and turn him around with out looking where his hand was going, but something bad happened instead._

"_I said-" Haou stopped when he felt Jehu rubbing his butt. Jehu blinked when Haou stopped talking and glanced at his hand that was unconsciously grabbing Haou's ass. He paled when he realized what he was doing and quickly pulled his hand away, standing up from the couch and walking slowly away from Haou. He stumbled with the carpet and fell, but he refused to take his eyes away from Haou, afraid of what was he gonna do._

_He paled even more when Haou grabbed the pan again and turned around, his eyes hidden by his bang. Jehu crawled backwards away from Haou, still refusing to take his eyes away, until he felt the wall against his back. He cursed when he realized he had been cornered and there was no escape from Haou now._

"_J-Judai…?" He glanced pleadingly at Judai, begging for help. Judai was about to help Jehu when he felt Johan lifting him up and carrying him to Judai's room, leaving Haou and Jehu alone._

"_Johan?" Judai asked, worried for his best friend's brother._

"_Do not help him Judai, he asked for it…" Johan stated. Judai turned at Jehu, who was at the edge of screaming. Judai grinned sheepishly and let Johan carry him away._

_Haou was watching Johan while he carried his brother away. He would have to thank him after, since he didn't want his little brother to witness the murder of Jehu. He walked until he was in front of Jehu._

"_H-Haou… You aren't mad, are you?" Jehu asked. Haou just stared at him and then smiled innocently at Jehu._

"_Don't worry… You will feel nothing after the fifth hit" Haou said cutely while he was lifting the pan again, ready to strike on Jehu._

_Meanwhile, Johan and Judai were playing duel monsters and Judai was winning. They stopped when they heard the sounds of Metal hitting something and then Jehu's screams. After five minutes, everything became silent; Johan and Judai glanced at each other and then continued playing._

"_We saw nothing…" They both breathed._

* * *

><p><em><span>ENDS FLASHBACK.<span>_

"D-Do you think he will remember it?" Jehu stuttered. Johan nodded. "You know what, forget it. You can go to Ju-chan's house with out me." Jehu said as he tried to smile. Johan's left eye twitched.

"Don't call him like that. Only I can do it…" Johan glared. Jehu rolled his eyes and sat in the bed. After twenty minutes or so, they heard their parents calling for them to put their stuffs in the car. Jehu was the first doing it, followed by Johan. They both sat inside the car and waited for their parents.

"Well guys, say goodbye to the house, 'cause we are not coming back" Their father said as he entered the car and placed the seat belt, their mother doing the same. Johan glanced one more time at the house as his father turned the car on, driving slowly at the start and then speeding up.

"Five hours… Judai, just wait five hours…" Johan whispered as the house disappeared from his glance. _'Just wait please…' _Johan thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Aura: Soooooo... that's all for today!<strong>

**Rei: Hmmm... Not bad...**

**Aura: Now! A ramdom question for the readers! "Johan + Judai + Chocolate + Ice cream = ?" That's your homework! Vacations!**

**Rei: :)**

**Aura: Thanks to the people who review, and for the people who reads but doesn't review, thanks for your time and attention!**

**Unison: Thanks for reading! Ja ne!**


End file.
